


Stuart's Dilemma

by aphoenixinwriting



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Stuart has a massive embarassing crush, he just thinks he is, nick is not so helpful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/pseuds/aphoenixinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Google Interships have rules about dating fellow interns, but they never said you couldn't crush on one. Stuart finds himself in a pickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuart's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was meant to be one chapter, however I am stumped on where to go from here. So it's going to be two chapters.

Neha was not his girlfriend. They were barely even friends. Nick and Billy had brought the team together, but that didn't make them friends. Stuart could smell every scent coming off her as they worked. It didn't help that they worked incredibly close and was always within sniffing distance of her long dark hair.

She smelled like curry and Tresemme Naturals. He might have bought a couple bottles of her shampoo which he opens sometimes at night to sniff. He might have stood in the shampoo aisle of the market for an hour a week ago trying to match her scent.

He mentally kicked himself for it. She was the only thing that got his attention away from his phone screen. He would often catch himself staring at her in long intervals. Sometimes he would stare at her instead of doing the work for the team, and when Lyle or Nick would look his way he'd go back to work immediately.

He had gotten so used to her presence that it was noticeable when she wasn't around and felt like a huge let down. He saved her a seat at lunch, but she didn't show up. He knew they would have to squeeze in and she'd practically be on his lap because Billy was basically a tree and occupied a lot of space, not that he complained about the lap situation.

"Anyone seen Neha?" Nick asked and he looked directly at Stuart, who tried not blush as he hid behind his smart phone.

"I heard her talking to Graham earlier," said Yo-Yo. "He told her he would have picked her for his team but she's too pretty and he'd get distracted."

Stuart hated Graham, but the douche bag had a point. It was the exact problem that Stuart faced. Still that was no reason to ditch them?

"Oh, so he pays her a compliment and she stays behind to flirt with him?" Stuart asked.

"You don't know that."

"Well she's obviously not here and we were waiting for her," Stuart said, not sure how to stop himself from sounding upset. _Shut up, Stuart, before they figure it out._

"She might be having woman problems," said Billy.

"Oh," said Stuart, "She should let us know, so we don't worry."

"I'm not worried," said Lyle.

_Don't you open your mouth. Quit while you're ahead. Just text her._

"How could you say that?" Stuart asked. _Stop talking. Stop talking now._

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides she's right there," Lyle said pointing over Stuart's shoulder. There she was indeed.

Neha was talking to Graham. Stuart stood up. _What am I doing? Sit down._ She was walking toward them. Stuart put his butt back on the bench and buried his face behind his smart phone. He casually peeked over to see what she was doing. _Stop being obvious._

"She's talking to that asshole," Nick said surprised.

"She could do better, she's a bright girl," said Billy.

_For the love of God, don't comment._

Stuart bit his bottom lip and occupied himself with her Facebook page.

"Hey, guys," said Neha, sliding onto the bench and practically on his lap. Stuart caught a whiff of her curry/Tresemme scent and felt a heavy flutter in his chest.

"Why were you talking to Graham?" Yo-Yo asked.

"I was flirting with him to try to throw him off so maybe we'd have an advantage on the next challenge. He figured out what I doing though, because as it turns out he was doing the exact same thing to me."

"So you don't like him?" Stuart asked.

"Gross, no," Neha said.

Stuart felt a mix of hope and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. Neha wiggle a little against his knee and he felt something else then too. His breath was caught in his throat and he tried not to move too much. He hoped none of the others could see his plight, especially Neha.

"Some of us were worried about you," Nick said.

"Only some of you," Neha said.

"Some more than others, apparently," said Lyle.

"That's so sweet. You guys care. You act like you don't, but you do."

She pinched Lyle's cheek. He got the smile from Neha Stuart felt he deserved. He rolled his eyes and pushed her away from him. He climbed off the bench. It was too much to be that close to her.

"Where're you going?" Neha asked.

"I have shit to do," Stuart said, and he walked away from her and the rest of Team Lyle as fast as he could. Back in their designated work zone he sat down, put his hand over his fluttering chest and tried to catch his breath.

_I'm pathetic as shit._

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked.

"I have work to do," Stuart said. He pretended to get busy on something, he knew Nick wasn't buying it and he should come clean. But a part of him suspected that Nick already knew everything.

"Just ask her out," Nick said.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"We're not allowed to date fellow interns."

"Oh, yeah, that," Nick said. "So you're going to pine for her instead?"

"I'm not pining," Stuart lied. _Yes, I am._

"Stewie," said Nick.

"It's a crush, it'll pass."

"Do you really want it to?"

"Yes," said Stuart. He had not even convinced himself that's true. He wanted her. He wanted to go home and talk to his mother about Neha. He wanted to turn down the internship. He wanted to hide behind his smart phone. He wanted to never have met Neha.

It wasn't that easy. Over the next couple of challenges it got worse. His chest ached and he couldn't stop staring at her. Stuart made excuses to himself about why he was always sitting next to her, why he let her sit on his lap when there were no chairs available. A problem started to arise so he made her get off.

"I can't believe the summer is almost over," said Neha with her head lying on his knee during downtime. Stuart met Nick's eye and he winked at him. Stuart didn't know what to do with his hands so he put one in her hair and the other on the desk and tried to think about anything but the beautiful woman lying on his knee.

"Yeah," said Yo-Yo.

"We should go to the movies," said Neha.

Stuart breathed deeply. Neha wanted to be alone with him in a dark room. His heart and brain were panicking. Stuart tapped on her to get her to sit up. He had to get out of there. The air was too tight and it was difficult to breathe.

 


End file.
